A typical soccer ball is either entirely white or white with black pentagons scattered across the surface of the ball. There are no individual markings on the ball other than perhaps the label of the ball manufacturer.
Similarly, shoes used to play either soccer or football are typically black with individual cleats comprising the bottom surface of the shoes. The top exterior surface of the shoe is typically uniform for both shoes and colored black with the exception of individual manufacturer's markings.
In kicking a soccer ball with a soccer shoe, it is necessary to impact different parts of the ball with different portions of the shoe in order to make the ball move in different directions and at different velocities. For example, if one desires to kick the ball low and hard, i.e. at a high velocity, one must strike the ball with the shoe laces of the shoe, otherwise known in the industry as the instep. Likewise, if one desires to make a short pass to a teammate keeping the ball on the ground, one must strike the middle of the ball with the inner side surface of the shoe.
Further, in order to make the ball curve to either the right or left when one strikes the ball with one's foot, it is desirable to strike a preselected portion of the ball with a preselected portion of the foot. For example, if a right footed kicker desires to make the ball curve from right to left, he or she may strike the exterior of the ball with the inside toe portion of the right foot. Conversely, if the right footed kicker desires to make the ball curve outwardly, i.e. from left to right, the kicker may strike the left side of the ball with the outer toe portion of his or her right foot.
Often when a young child or beginner is learning to play the game of soccer, the child learns through experimentation that if he or she strikes certain portions of the ball with certain portions of his or her foot, the ball will move in the desired direction and at the desired velocity. However, learning where on one's foot to strike the ball and at which location on the ball is a time consuming learning process and typically takes years and years. Therefore, applicant has developed a set of soccer shoes and a soccer ball which will aid in teaching soccer players and, in particular, youth or beginners to kick a soccer ball correctly in order to make the soccer ball move in desired directions and at different desired velocities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,437 discloses a soccer training device which may be secured onto a soccer shoe and is activated by being impacted by the ball. When the device contacts the ball, a sound is made indicating to the user that he or she struck the ball correctly. The device may be adjusted in any of several preselected positions on the foot. However, this device must be moved from location to location on the foot by adjusting the strap around the foot in order to teach different types of kicks such as those mentioned hereinabove. Also, the user of such a training device may find it awkward to have such a device protruding outwardly from one's foot. Further, the device may not function properly if the device moves slightly while the user is running or the ball impacts the device off center slightly.
Applicant has devised a soccer ball and shoe which instructs an individual to perform different types of kicks using solely soccer shoes and a ball without the trainee having to strap on any external device to his or her shoe.
Therefore, it has been one objective of the present invention to provide a training device comprising a soccer ball and a soccer shoe which have marked areas on the exterior thereof.
It has further been an objective of the present invention to provide a soccer shoe and soccer ball which may teach an individual where on one's shoe to kick a soccer ball to make the ball move desired directions and at desired velocities.
It has further been an object of the present invention to provide a marked soccer ball and marked soccer shoes which are color coded with preselected marked areas on the soccer ball being of the same color as preselected marked areas on the shoe so as to instruct an individual where to kick the ball.
It further has been an objective of the present invention to provide a marked pair of soccer shoes and a marked soccer ball which are specifically adapted for teaching youth to kick with either their right foot or their left foot or both.